Hell and Back
by cupid'slove
Summary: He felt it, death. After his accident, Severus becomes the center of attention of two boys creating a seemingly bad situation. Ancient magic and bonds made before birth create a safe haven for the one that death almost took to early. James/Sirius/Severus. I know I'm obsessed and there just isn't enough of these couples so I'm making a story that includes all three instead of two.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Quick streaks of light color his vision in hues of green, red, and blue. They never touch his skin but the thought is always there. "what if this time he gets me?"

It's the start of yet another term, of going to a school that hates him, and housemates that despise his half-blood status, and to the girl he once loved ignoring him. His mother is shaking at the table, a daily occurrence as his father rants, spittle hit her cheek as she closes her eyes.

Severus watches from his one perch on the chair across from her. He's never loved his dad and every time this happens the lost love grows into a churning pit of hatred within his heart. His mother never did anything wrong she just used magic to keep a dish from shattering on the floor or kept Severus' father from getting to him. Why she never used magic to just leave the angry old bastard Severus never new.

Time break

He's afraid, it wasn't supposed to happen. All he wanted to do was pack his trunk and leave. As he lays on the floor his wrist twisted oddly he can no longer feel the pain his father's fist produce as he punches him in the side over and over and over again. He can hear his mother screaming in the background, her wand split in half on the floor somewhere as she rips at his father's shirt trying to get him off him.

Why was his life like this, what did he ever do to anybody to deserve all this pain? His eyes are clouding over and he can feel liquid dripping from his mouth when the door crashes open and men in dresses, no robes his brain supplies, rush in grabbing his father and incapacitating him.

"Severus my boy, are you with me?"

It's a familiar voice one he once trusted until last year. he'll never trust this man again he'd vowed after he was sworn to secrecy after nearly dying at the hands of the Marauders. He could no longer feel his limbs but he was sure one if not all were broken. With the little bit of strength left he turned his blurry eyes toward the Headmaster gurgling something before passing out.

Time break

Lily watch Severus house like a hawk every day during the break. While they may not be on speaking terms any longer she still knew how his home life was, what his father was like to be more specific. it only took one visit when she was younger to know the man was dangerous.

It was three days before the term started when she noticed it. Mr. Snape could be seen in the kitchen ranting with his wife and son as. Within moments the usual scene Lily saw every day changed drastically when Mr. Snape grabbed a bottle from near the sink and swung it at someone. With a choked cry Lily dashed to your trunk grabbing her wand and cast a patronis. She watched in horror as Mrs. Snape started yelling and hitting the back of his wife. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she dashed out her door running as fast as her legs could carry her towards her old childhood friend's house, knowing full well how was on the other side of that bottle. As she hit the lawn multiple pops were heard and a hand clenched around her upper arm.

"I think you should stay back with me Miss Evans." It was Professor McGonagall.

Tears were wetting her blouse now as her head of house's Iron grip kept her rooted to the spot as the other wizards, including Headmaster Dumbledore, rushed into the house.

She could see between the moving bodies a prone one still as death partly in the hallway and partly in the Kitchen where it all started. A choked sob wracked her body as she saw the still face of Severus.


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Reactions

Chapter 1: Odd Reactions

Lily sat in her commons room pale as a ghost when James potter and Sirius Black made their way in from a day on the pitch. Having decided to stay for the holidays while his parents went on a business trip James had dragged Sirius with him seeing as He no longer was welcome at the Black Residence.

Stopping mid-step the two stared at the still figure disbelief radiating off them as they quietly walked toward her.

"Lily, what are you doing here so early? The term doesn't start for another couple day." It was true but not a single word left the pretty girls mouth as she sat still as stone almost as if she was made of granite herself.

Before either boy could say more their head of house swooped in, "Lily if you would like I can escort you to the infirmary but he is still not awake." Only giving the boys a passing glance McGonagall kept her focus on the girl.

As if hell's fire was on her heels Lily bolted up and to the professor, "he's alive right, he'll be fine?" so much hope in her eyes as she looked at the older women.

"He is fine for now. We cannot be sure his mental state yet but poppy has healed any physical damage done. The only thing we can do now is to wait. Be proud Miss Evans if you had not called there is a high possibility he would not be as lucky as he is now." With her back straight and head high McGonagall turned on her heels and marched toward the painting, Lily close behind, and the two bewildered boys standing off to the side were left behind.

Never one to stay on the sidelines James and Sirius ran to their room quickly grabbing James's invisibility cloak and dashing off after the two women.

They made it to the infirmary just in time to see poppy step up to McGonagall's side, quietly talking to the lady as Lily sat down on a chair next to a bed.

"Why prey tells is this boy hurt so badly. I've seen him multiple times during the year I'd have rather hoped his home life was better than his school one. "Poppy quietly said, the anger easily detectable in her otherwise calm exterior.

"So had I, I promise you. If I had known sooner maybe this would not have happened." Stepping closer to the bed McGonagall spoke again, "Miss Evans did you know about this prior to this incident?"

Shame, that was the only emotion James could see in the red head's eyes. "Yes, his father's always been abusive but he refused to get help. He always said the man was all bark no bite." Full out tears were streaming down her face now, "I hadn't talked to him at all last term after he." Biting her lip Lily brought her hand up and rested it on whoever was on the bed, "He should be in that house Professor, it's bad for him. He'd never had said something like that to me before. It's their fault he's turned sour."

Just then the Headmaster, his face unusually strained walked in. "I believe you may be correct Lily, my dear. I am not one to take these situations lightly and will be moving him to Ravenclaw for the rest of his schooling. While I am hesitant to do such I find the healing process will be more effective if he is in a more, shall we say, safe environment."

"Can't you put him in Gryffindor with me. I can help him, I'll not leave his side." Lily spoke out her usual confident lilt slipping back into place.

"I do not believe Severus will be all that happy to go into Gryffindor after the torment he has to be subjected to by some of my lions." McGonagall said, "Do not think for one moment I have not seen what those boys have been up to these past few years, I had just hoped young Snape's own head of house would have at least done something for once. Why we keep him around I cannot fathom." She huffed, just the mention of Slug horn putting a nasty taste in her mouth.

Gapping the two invisible boys stood speechless as McGonagall spoke. Snape was the one on the bed. What the hell happened to him that had him brought here?

Sirius, being the first to snap out of it nudged James into motion as he inched his way closer to the group of people. Within touching distance now, the two could see Snape prone on the bad still as death and almost as white as the sheets he was wrapped up in.

"Boys I believe you should be up in the commons room not down here where you were not invited." McGonagall ground out, her fuse just about gone.

"If you will" Dumbledore held out his hand expectantly.

Without hesitation, James pulled the cloak off him and Sirius before sheepishly handing it over. Within seconds Lily had stood maneuvering her body in between her Severus and the two Gryffindor Boys.

Poppy being the only neutral party stepped up. "if you boys are here for a reason speak now or leave."

 **James**

"what happened to him, why is he not moving?" Smart, real smart. He's in the damn infirmary why else would he be here except he was hurt. But by what?

"I believe that is no concern of yours young man. Now if you and Black are not hurt then I shall be escorting you back to the commons room." Damn it why did she have to be so uptight. It's not like we would hurt him while he's down.

I could feel Lily staring. She'd never did like when I was near Snape even after what he said. As I was pushed away I looked past her shoulder to see Snape's eyelids flicker before cracking open. He had rather thick eyelashes, almost like a girl. Seeing my chance I said, "hey I think he is waking up." It definitely did the trick, everyone's head turned in his direction and I took the chance to slip up next to the base of the bed and watch as the pale boy opened his eyes.

 **Sirius**

I watched, unusually quiet as James gave the cloak over. I moved automatically when my head of house started pushing us towards the door only to freeze when James spoke out. Pulling me with him the to bed our enemy laid on I couldn't help but think how small and delicate he looked. His skin that we had always made fun of looked sickly making his black hair stand out. I'm positive our eyes met right away and I couldn't look away. Black endless pits are what they were, with eyelashes the color of pitch. Staring at each other I said nothing and James sat stunned as Snape's almost dead eyes slid over to him.

I stood rather shocked to see him completely ignore Evans like that like Snape was the most fascinating thing ever and he didn't want to look away afraid of what he'd miss. I can't say I blame him. Right a way I noticed the difference in Snape's eyes the look of the dead my mother once said. When someone has nothing left, she used to say she loved that look, I can see why she would. It was a look of something broken. In a way, it was a twisted type of beauty. His face no longer had the creases of anger and pain and his eyes were open wider than I'd ever saw them. He definitely wasn't handsome but I still found myself attracted to him and with a quick glance I could see James felt the same way. Well, this was going to be an interesting twist I thought.

 **Normal**

Everyone stood frozen as Severus opened his eyes. He'd felt something odd calling him awake, almost pushing him into the land of the living. He lay there starting at Black and oddly no resentment surfaced and when he moved to look at Potter no anger simmered under his skin. It was almost five minutes when he finally looked away from the two to stare at Lily, his Lily, who hadn't talked to him since the incident. His Lily who seemed to have been crying, a lot if the puffiness of her eyes were any indication.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Albus Dumbledore, the ever-present wizard with something to say.

"I don't know." It was true, Severus thought. He'd just woke and he didn't feel a thing. His usual animosity was missing and no other feeling had surfaced to take its place. "What happened, why am I at Hogwarts?"

"All in good time my boy. For now, I'd like to discuss something privately with you." Seeing Severus' hesitance he continued, "if you'd like Miss Evans could stay as we discuss what will be happening this coming term."

Glancing over at his ex-best friend Severus watched her nod her head. Everyone was bustled out by Poppy Pomfrey for the night. Severus watch Potter and Black go an odd feeling of abandonment tightening his chest as the mumbled something. Looking over their shoulders the two locked eyes with Severus for a couple seconds before the doors were closed and they were permanently locked out for the night.

"Now to start…"


End file.
